


Mess

by penguimoo



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Handie-doo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguimoo/pseuds/penguimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Amnesia let’s play and the words from Geoff and Jack after about how they were a mess of hand-holding and dong-clutching. Michael and Gavin play amnesia and they are scared out of their wits and try their hardest to calm each other down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF SORRY BUT I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK BUT BIO AND CHINESE AND ART CAN WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW ;-; AND YES I USED THE “I’M SCARED MICOOL” “DONT BE” QUOTE FROM THE POTIONS LETSPLAY BECAUSE I CAN ;-; ALSO IM SUPER EXAGGERATED I BET GAVIN ISN’T A SCAREDY-CAT BUT HYPERBOLES MAN.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. They were preparing to record a new Team Nice Dynamite Let’s Play for Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. As much as Gavin faked his enthusiasm and happiness, Michael could just tell that he was shaking when he picked up his controller. Gavin looked up and mustered a smile, flashing a thumbs up.

“I’m good, Micool. Let’s get ready, love.” he says, looking away from the ginger’s eyes. Michael sighs and sits down, knowing that there’s practically no way to get him to ‘fess up. Instead, after looking around to make sure no one would see, he slips his hand into Gavin’s and grips tightly. He feels Gavin clench back and leans in to his shoulder.

“I’m scared, Micool.” Gavin whispers, like a child. Michael felt as if he was in the actual game, but knowing how Gavin was terrified of this, just like Slender, he kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled back. Gavin bit his bottom lip and looked at Michael with worried eyes. Michael grinned slightly, trying to comfort him.

“Don’t be.” Gavin smiles, for real this time, slightly, before staring at the screen and letting Michael start it all up. Gavin takes a breath and clears his throat, looking at Michael one more time and reaching his hand back down to hold his. Michael grins, not looking at him, and Gavin starts the video.

“Alright, let’s start a new game.” Gavin says, sounding truly happier than he had in the entire day.

“Yes, alright, let’s start a new game, Gavin.” Michael repeats, giggling away from the mic. Gavin glances over and smiles, catching Michael’s eye. Michael grips slightly tighter on his hand and they continue playing, starting off well. Slowly, but steadily, Michael and Gavin inch closer on their chairs until they’re practically knee-to-knee close. Only Jack and Ray were still in the office, since it was extremely late now and everyone else had gone home.

“Gavin, I’m getting scared.” Michael whispers, leaning away from the microphone. Gavin looks at him and nods, also visibly shaken. Gavin snakes a hand onto Michael’s thigh and rubs circles into it, trying to calm himself and Michael down. Michael looks up and smiles, returning to commentating for the recording, when they both calm down.

“I feel, adventurous, Micool.” Gavin suddenly says, away from the microphone. Michael looks up form the game and scrunches up his face in confusion. Gavin shakes his head, and Michael, extremely confused, turns back to the game to continue talking. Gavin makes a few more comments before sliding his hand closer to Michael’s inner thigh. 

Michael’s breath hitches in his throat and he gulps, after stopping mid-sentence. He shakily continues talking, shooting Gavin a glare before turning away from the mic and hissing at the brit.

“What the fuck are you doing, Gav?” he says, Gavin doesn’t reply, but instead, lets his fingers dance down Michael’s zipper. Michael grits his teeth, not allowing any sounds to escape. He glances down at Gavin’s crotch, and he’s pitched a little tent as well. Michael can already feel his member hardening against Gavin’s soft touches and his jeans feel way too tight.

“Gavin.” Michael half-warns, half-moans. Gavin refuses to look up, but instead, continues to play the game as his hands feel across his crotch. Soon enough, he has pulled down Michael’s zipper and started palming him through his boxers. Michael tried to ignore everything Gavin was doing and paying attention to the game, getting scared at the noises and waiting for Gavin to touch more at the same time.

To anyone else, it would have sounded extremely normal. Michael and Gavin playing some dumb game, them getting scared shitless, talking to each other like best friends, except that they weren’t just best friends, and that the younger one was now being provocative underneath the fucking desk. Successfully, Michael manages to block out the streams of pleasure radiating around his lower parts and starts to feel panic, from the game, not Gavin. Gavin’s hands, not stopping, don’t reflect how terrified he is. A sound shrieks from the game and Michael is on the edge of his seat, extremely anxious and scared. Gavin notices and tries hard to help Michael mask the fear.

“Gavinnnnnnn…” Michael whines, from the panic as the game continues and from the extra pressure and friction that Gavin provided when he started palming him harder. Gavin smirks and pulls down Michael’s boxers, wiping his thumb lightly over the tip. Michael gasps sharply, and it passes for nervousness in the recording, but his face is bright red and fuming. Gavin giggles quietly as they continue their commentary, his hands starting to flick around on the tip of Michael’s dick. 

His hands soon wrap around his whole stiffened staff and he starts to move, slowly, but using his thumb to lightly tap at the tip each time. Michael’s breathing got louder, and it was being picked up by the mic. Gavin gestures at the audio recording and Michael moves backwards slightly, hating to be submitting to Gavin’s torture. Gavin pumps faster as it gets more tense in the game, Michael continuing to whine every now and then, unable to keep his sounds in.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you stupid piece of crap!” Michael’s fingers grip around the keyboard tightly, his other hand tightening around the edge of the seat. He feels the fabric of the seat dig imprints into his thumb and it’s starting to hurt, but the pleasure masks the pain as he struggles not to moan out loud. He weakly continues to play, making sure that it sounds like nothing’s wrong, laughing at the right moments, shrieking at the other ones. They discussed random topics to divert Michael’s mind, but they didn’t really help.

“God fucking dammit, Gavin, you piece of motherfucking shit.” Michael is at his edge, just about to tip over as Gavin’s palm is wrapped around him, his thumb flicking the tip, sending pleasure shooting all over his body as he shudders from the excitement. Gavin bites his bottom lip, knowing that Michael’s about to tip over and he allows him, pumping so fast that his arm starts to cramp and Michael lets out a long gasp, followed by shooting right into Gavin’s hand. Gavin smirks, pulling his hand back and licking his finger obviously, and as Michael notices, blushes and turns away. Michael reaches under the table to fix his pants as they die in Amnesia, almost perfectly timed. They end the recording and Michael glares at Gavin with a red face. Gavin smiles dumbly and places his headphones down.

“Hey, idiots, we’re leaving now.” Jack and Ray suddenly interrupt. They’re both standing up from their chairs and Michael gives Ray a weak nod. Ray raises his eyebrows, but turns to leave, Jack following behind. Gavin and Michael watch as the door closes and they wait a minute, until Michael stands up and slams his fist on the table.

“What the fuck was that, Gavin?” he asks. Gavin smiles innocently and looks up with puppy dog eyes.

“I just wanted to make you feel better, Micool. You’re really attractive when you’re angry.” he says, fidgeting with his fingers. Michael pushes Gavin onto the sofa and towers over him, looking down with dominance.

“Then I’m about to be really fucking hot, Gavin Free. You’re not going to walk normally for days after this.”


End file.
